


Partner in Crime

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Seongwu and Daniel as undercover agents, the best duo at their station.This work inspired from the movie 'White Chicks'.





	Partner in Crime

Seongwu: What are you staring at?

 

 **Daniel:** (scans him from down, up and down again) *wolf whistle*

 

 **Seongwu:** Stop it. This is so uncomfortable (pulls down the stretchy miniskirt)

 

 **Daniel:** (smirks) You passed off as one of the girls.

 

 **Seongwu:** Try wearing this and you’ll know how girls suffer just to look sexy.

 

 **Daniel:** *licks his lips*

 

 **Seongwu:** I saw that, bastard. Time to do your job pimp.

 

 **Daniel:** They say pimp gets the first taste.

 

 **Seongwu:** (rolls his eyes) Over my dead body.

 

As they were walking towards the main hall of the police station, Seongwu invites leering stares and another round of wolf whistling from the other officers on duty. His scandalous, revealing call girl outfit suits him well, for him to blend in as an undercover agent for the night. He wore a long brunette wig, full make up on, courtesy of Daehwi who had helped him. Wearing a red crop top, matched with black leather short skirt and complete it with fishnet stocking with strappy lace up red stiletto. Daniel was wearing a leopard suit over a black shirt and topped it off with leather shoe. Seongwu stopped in his track, turned around, giving the boys the death stare while Daniel stood quietly, smiling at the exit.

 

 **Seongwu:** I will send you… you… and all of you a lawyer letter for sexual discrimination.

 

Seongwu speech was met with laughter and claps. He then walked arm in arm with Daniel for support, trying to get used to the shoes and not topple over. Seongwu ignored the ogling and attentions he got while walking to the basement to get his car.

 

 **Daniel:** Keys…

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m driving. It’s my car.

 

 **Daniel:** Pimp do the driving.

 

 **Seongwu:** What?! (groans, throws the keys) Take it... and no scratches.

 

 **Daniel:** (unlocks the door) Great partnership.

 

 **Seongwu:** (enters the car) Why do they always partner me with you?

 

 **Daniel:** Because I’m the best.

 

 **Seongwu:** Exsqueeze me? Hello… I’m doing the job here.

 

 **Daniel:** Because I’m the best.

 

 **Seongwu:** (irritated) I can’t believe this nonsense.

 

 **Daniel:** We’ll be partner for life.

 

 **Seongwu:** Say again?

 

 **Daniel:** Look… we’re undeniably the best duo at the station. Agree?

 

 **Seongwu:** I like the sound of it.

 

 **Daniel:** (winks)….

 

 **Seongwu:** What are you looking at again? Start the car?

 

 **Daniel:** (drives) Come home with me tonight?

 

 **Seongwu:** What am I supposed to tell my boyfriend?

 

 **Daniel:** Tell him you have to work longer hours with me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Or you’re actually asking for your grave.

 

 **Daniel:** He trust me, isn’t he?

 

 **Seongwu:** For a jealous man like him, he doesn’t trust anybody.

 

 **Daniel:** Stop pulling your skirt lady, it’ll not grow longer.

 

 **Seongwu:** I can’t believe I’m doing this.

 

Daniel rest his free hand on Seongwu’s thigh, giving him assurance. Seongwu placed his hand on Daniel’s, acknowledging the comfort.

\--------

 

It was a good night. The suspect, a drug runner fell easily into the duo’s trap and they got to call it a night, earlier than expected. Daniel was in the locker room after he changed his clothes when Captain Ha approached him.

 

 **Captain:** I didn’t see Agent Ong around?

 

 **Daniel:** Isn’t he’s in the bathroom? I saw him last in the basement.

 

 **Captain:** Tell him I need the report by tomorrow afternoon. Same goes for you Agent Kang.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll inform him.

 

 **Captain:** By the way, good job. You both never disappoints.

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you, Capt.

\------

 

Daniel walked for ten minutes before reaching his apartment where he shared with his live-in partner. He had been in the force for almost eight years and his colleagues never once meet his other half. He prefers to keep his personal life away from his profession. He likes the work-life balance secrecy.

He checked his watch, it shows almost eleven o’clock. As he enters his brightly lit abode, he smells food that was placed on a table nearby. That means his partner is home. He left his backpack at the corner and walks towards their bedroom.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Bae, you’re home?

 

 **Seongwu:** Hun, in here. I need help with these stupid shoes.

 

 **Daniel:** (surprise, stands at the doorway) You’re home with this outfit? And bought food?

 

 **Seongwu:** (sighs) Jealous boyfriend mode on.

 

 **Daniel:** …

 

 **Seongwu:** Delivery service, silly. I wouldn’t want to be mistaken as a hooker.

 

 **Daniel:** Why didn’t you change at the station?

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) Inviting unwanted stares? I don’t want to get ogled at again. (whines) Hun, help me with the straps. I can’t wait to get out from this clothes. I only managed to clean my face and dump the wig.

 

Daniel flicked the light switch to dimly lit and with his intense eyes, staring at Seongwu, he walked towards him. He kneels in front of Seongwu to help removed the straps that moved up the latter’s calf. Seongwu placed both his hands on his lover’s shoulders before he leaned forward to kiss Daniel’s forehead.

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you, love.

 

 **Daniel:** What’s my reward?

 

 **Seongwu:** Food?

 

 **Daniel:** (smirks) You’re as my food?

 

 **Seongwu:** You can’t be serious? Aren’t you tired?

 

 **Daniel:** I’m tired with see no touch.

 

 **Seongwu:** The heels are killing me… I don’t know if…

 

 **Daniel:** Lie down and relax. I’ll peel those unwanted pieces off you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Not until I removed that unnecessary piece on you. I want to eye fucked my man.

 

Seongwu did as he was told after he took off Daniel’s top. He moved up to the pillows making himself comfortable after Daniel had removed the shoes. He massaged his feet gently. Next, Daniel crawled up the bed, with his both legs apart at the side of Seongwu’s hips. He removed the crop top, padded bra and unbutton the skirt, throws them on the floor. He smirks at Seongwu when he saw he was not wearing any briefs under the stockings, the only fabric left on Seongwu. Every inch he pulled down the hosiery, he left kisses on the bare skin.

Seongwu let out soft moans with the contact from Daniel. His aroused shaft finally freed from the tight nylon. After he was left in his birthday suit, Daniel stood up to remove his denim and brief. They’re equal now with both has nothing on them. Daniel dive in onto the bed, for only Seongwu to roll them together and lay on top of Daniel.

 

 **Seongwu:** (gives Daniel a peck) Not so fast, officer. I’ll lead for this modus operandi.

 

 **Daniel:** (pulls Seongwu closer by the neck) I don’t go without a fight.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s what I like about you.

 

 **Daniel:** The best man wins.

 

 **Seongwu:** We’ll see to that.

**\----**

Seongwu and Daniel entered the station together laughing at the jokes they read earlier. They saw Agent Kim folding his hands across his chest, seated on Daniel’s chair, waiting patiently for the pair. He had placed a file on their table earlier.

 

 **Jae:** You both looked happy. Anything to share.

 

 **Seongwu:** Really? We sulk on other days?

 

 **Daniel:** It was a success last night.

 

 **Jae:** Besides that?

 

 **Seongwu:** What are you trying to say, Jae?

 

 **Jae:** (smiling wide) For you to know, for me to find out. Read the file, bros. Later….

 

 

Seongwu looked at Daniel, apprehensively. Daniel shrugged his shoulder and moved on to open up the file, flipping through the papers.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Are we that obvious?

 

 **Daniel:** (eyes on the file) Don’t worry, they’ll not find anything about us.

 

 **Seongwu:** Jae suspected something?

 

 **Daniel:** He’s an agent himself. Suspicion is part of our work, right?

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm… that’s convincing enough. I’ll get the coffee.

 

 **Daniel:** Wait….

 

 **Seongwu:** What?

 

 **Daniel:** You got to read this….

 

 **Seongwu:** And mister small with big ego is waving at you, darling. Wave back.

 

 **Daniel:** What? He shows a peace sign?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re seriously need coffee. He meant both of us to see him right now. I’ll join you after getting our morning dose.

 

 **Daniel:** Urgh…

 

They went different directions. Seongwu went to the pantry to get their coffee from the machine while Daniel went into Captain Ha’s office.

 

 **Captain:** Have you seen the file?

 

 **Daniel:** Not really…

 

 **Captain:** I’ll wait for your partner. I don’t want to repeat things twice. (awkward silence) Hah, Agent Ong is here.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pass the coffee to Daniel) Capt, did I miss anything?

 

 **Captain:** We were waiting for you actually. The next assignment will be in District E. Both of you will meet up with the foam latex specialist at the hotel written in the file before going to the neighbourhood. They’ll brief you about the whole makeover process.

 

 **Seongwu:** The who?

 

 **Daniel:** Foam latex specialist.

 

 **Seongwu:** And why are we doing this again?

 

 **Captain:** Your job is to go undercover for the weekend fashion event as fine ladies and get as much information as possible before we make a move on the fraud billionaire.

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re saying, this going to be a ‘White Chicks’ Asian version?

 

 **Captain:** Something like that…

 

 **Seongwu:** We’ll be in those latex, wearing skimpy clothes and blend into the crowd?

 

 **Daniel:** Uh huh….

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes his head) Double the torture.

 

 **Daniel:** When do we have to leave?

 

 **Captain:** Once you hand in your report for yesterday, go home and pack. The specialist will be at the hotel waiting for you at six in the evening. Agent Kim and Agent Hwang will be going to District E as your back up, tomorrow afternoon.

**Daniel:** Anything else?

 

 **Captain:** Not at the moment.

 

 **Seongwu:** I guess we better get going.

 

 **Captain:** One more thing, Agent Kang. Cover up your hickey before going downtown.

 

 **Seongwu:** *chuckles*

 

 **Captain:** You too Agent Ong.


End file.
